


Anywhere

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Traveling Together, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: You’re on a trip around the world and meet Tom in Peru.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 28





	Anywhere

Ever since you were little you were dreaming of traveling the world for a living. But somewhere between finishing school and deciding to open your own restaurant you lost sight of your dream. And then your best friend, the one person you could count on, died because of a brain tumour. Fuck cancer.

That loss put everything in perspective. It was sad that it took something like this, to remember that there were things, that were more important than money and a career.

You left your restaurant in the very capable hands of your new chef and just took the next flight out.

You left Berlin behind and left for Rome. You always wanted to visit Rome. Then Thailand. Laos. New Zealand. Australia. Argentina. Chile. From there you took a bus to Peru. You’d been on the road forever but you saw so much of the country, that you fell in love with South America. Sadly it was your last week in Peru. You were leaving for Puerto Rico next week.

You wanted to make this last week in Peru special and booked yourself a stay in the luxury Belmond Sanctuary Lodge right next to the Machu Picchu.

The view here was even more breath taking than you could have ever imagined.

There was nothing that could ruin that trip for you. Not even almost tripping when you exited the pool.

“Woah there. You’re okay?” A deep voice asked, when two hands grabbed your arms to steady you before you would have met the floor with your face. Embarrassed you nodded and looked up to say your thanks. Apparently your brain chose that moment to forget how to form words. You were looking in the eyes of a tall man. You couldn’t quite make out if his eyes were blue or green. But that really was only one of the many thoughts that ran through your head. He looked like he was on his way to the pool, wearing only his bathing shorts.

A small smile came to his lips as he glanced down to your hands, that were still on his very naked chest.

“Uh. Sorry.” You mumbled and let go, bringing some distance between the two of you, as he let go of your arms. You nervously checked the straps of your bathing suit, before you looked at him again. There was something familiar about his face. Like you’ve seen it before.

“And thank you for catching me before my nose met the ground.” You added and gave him a genuine smile. A broken nose really would have made your plan to go to the Machu Picchu difficult.

“You’re very welcome…”

“Y/N.”

“I’m Tom.”

You kept running into him for the next two days. At breakfast. After your spa appointment. At dinner. He always greeted you and you greeted back. It seemed like he was also alone here. You never saw someone with him. And you started to look for him, wherever you went, hoping to catch a glance of him.

On the third day you were laying at the pool, reading Anna Karenina, again, when a cocktail glass came into your view and was set down on the table next to you.

Tom was sitting on the lounge seat across from you, hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses.

“I saw you sitting here when I left for the gym 2 hours ago and I wanted to make sure you got something to drink.”

“Thank you?”

“It’s non alcoholic.”

“Good. I’m a terrible drunk.” You said and took a sip. Mango. Hmmm.

He laughed at your statement.

“Not a big drinker then?” He relaxed in his seat, and took a sip from his own cocktail.

“That’s not what I said. I however choose to drink only when at least one person I know is present. I tend to get very talkative when alcohol is involved.”

“You know me…”

“I know your name. But that’s about it.”

“We could change that.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” You asked smirking.

“I’m trying to get to know you, so I can invite you for dinner.”

Blinking you looked at him.

“Is that so surprising?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know. Why?”

“Because I came to Peru by myself to be alone and all I can think about is you.”

“So you’re a chef?” Tom asked you after you got the menus at the restaurant. You were not prepared for a fancy dinner, so you just put on your favourite blue summer dress and the only high heels you brought when you had left Berlin all those months ago. He had waited for you in the hotel lobby, after you agreed to have dinner with him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, and a white dress shirt, which was rolled up on his sleeves. Today his eyes looked like they were green.

“I own a restaurant in Berlin.”

“What kind of food?”

“It’s a steakhouse. But with a dessert bar, because I’m a sucker for sweets.”

“Likewise.” He smiled.

“What do you do, when you’re not in Peru inviting random people for dinner?”

“You’re everything but random.” He said and looked at you honestly.

You smiled at that. The butterflies in your belly rising.

“I just finished filming in Australia and now I’m off for 4 months.”

“Filming?”

“I’m an actor.” You frowned at that statement and began to think about where you could know him from. He obviously was from Great Britain. And to be filming in Australia, he must have been somewhat famous. And you still felt like you had seen him before…

“Don’t do that.” He interrupted your thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You’re thinking about if you have seen me somewhere, aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only a little.” He smiled.

“So you’re not mad that I don’t know who you are?”

“I specifically came here in the hopes no one would know me, so no. I’m not mad.”

“You could have just lied. I wouldn’t know. Or maybe you’re not that good of an actor.” You teased him. He smirked.

“I’m not very fond of lying. I pretend to be a different person for a living, don’t want to do that in private.”

“That’s admirable. Maybe we should have met earlier. I in some way to pretended to be another person for the last years.”

“In what way?”

“I think, no I know I lost sight of what was important. I pretended to be this career person when all I really wanted to do is get home and have dinner with my mum. Or my friends.”

“What brought you here?” He asked softly.

You looked up and tried to stop the tears in your eyes.

“My best friend died 5 months ago. It was a brain tumour. He was just gone from one day to another. He was the one who had always made sure I live a little between all the stress that comes when you have your own business.”

“I’m so sorry.” Tom reached across the table to squeeze your hand.

“In some ways he helped me even after he died. He wrote letters for me. The last one was a ticket to see Hamilton in New York in 2 months. Working like I did in the past, gave me the opportunity to just leave and travel. I left 3 days after his funeral and have been on the road ever since.” _And I met you in literal paradise._ You added in your thoughts.

“You’ve been traveling for 4 months?” He asked you surprised. You chuckled.

“And I’m not finished.”

“No?”

“I’m going to be leaving for Puerto Rico at the end of the week. Then Cuba and then a road trip across the states.”

“All by yourself?”

“All by myself. Haven’t found the right companion yet.” You winked at him.

“I always wanted to do that. Couldn’t find the time though.”

“Didn’t you say literally 5 minutes ago, that you have 4 months off?” You asked him.

“I did.”

“And what are you doing in these 4 months?”

“I really haven’t thought about what I’m going to do after I leave Peru.”

“Maybe you should.”

It was near frightening how much you and Tom had in common. From your favourite books to music to poetry. In some ways it seemed like you were the same person.

Somewhere between the main course and dessert you decided to leave the restaurant to explore the big hotel area. You were walking side by side for a few minutes, before he grabbed your hand. You continued like that, until you were standing at the end of the way, overlooking the Jungle.

“Have you been to the Machu Picchu yet?” He asked you.

“No. I’m going tomorrow.”

“Me too.”

“Maybe we can go together?” You asked hesitantly and looked at him waiting.

“I’d love too.”

“Remind me again, why I’m doing this?” You asked panting. 

“Because of the view.” Tom stood next to you, his finger pointing in the opposite direction. You turned around and gasped.

“That’s…”

“Breath taking.” He finished.

The ruins of the Mach Picchu lay to your feet. You sat down in the grass to take in the view. It was like nothing you had ever seen before. Tom kneeled next to you, taking pictures with his camera. When he brought you to your hotel room last night, he had kissed your hand and left only after you closed the door. You hadn’t slept very well that night. You kept thinking about him and in a very enlightening moment you had asked yourself if it’s possible to fall in love at first sight. You had never been a nervous person, but every time he looked at you, you could feel your heart beating faster. That was not normal, wasn’t it?

Now, observing him taking pictures, looking this happy, you came to think of what will happen, once you had to leave in 3 days. A frown came to your face thinking about that. That’s just stupid. You’ve known Tom for less than a week. Head shaking you pushed the thought out of your head and began to take pictures yourself.

You’d spent the remaining days together with Tom. He surprised you with a trip to the waterfalls Los Jardines de Mandor and took you out to have dinner in different restaurants. Your favourite being on the top of a mountain.

You felt like the main character in your own romantic comedy. Across the world on vacation, running into the single most handsome man you have ever seen and falling for him. Hard. All that was missing was the kiss in the rain. Or any kiss really. It’s not for his lack of trying, you hadn’t kissed yet. And yesterday, when he again brought you to your hotel room door, you were oh so tempted to just let him do whatever he wanted to do with you, but the rational thinking part of your brain wanted to keep the heartbreak as small as possible. So you didn’t.

You were already at the airport. You were supposed to meet him for breakfast to say goodbye, but you just couldn’t. Sighing you stood in line to board the plane.

In a couple of hours you would be in Puerto Rico. And you would try to forget him. _Like that will work._

On the plane you immediately searched for your book and began to read.

“You know, you really should have stayed for the pancakes this morning. They were delicious.”

You lifted your head slowly to look into the blue eyes of Tom, who tried to hide his smile while sitting down next to you. Dumb folded you blinked at him.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him quietly.

“If you remember correctly, I have 4 months off and I’m going to follow you anywhere if you’ll have me.”


End file.
